It has been a strategic objective in the bioscience area, as well as others areas of technology, to develop methods and systems for assembly methodologies to create arrangements of particles having desired species attached thereto, such as for example an attachment of DNA to nanometer and micrometer size particles. Further, the creation of a new material often starts from the design of its constituent building blocks at a smaller scale. From macromolecules to colloidal architectures, to granular systems, the interactions between basic units of matter can dictate the macroscopic behavior of the resulting engineered material and even regulate its genesis. Information can be imparted to the building units by altering their physical and chemical properties. In particular, the shape of building blocks plays a fundamental role at the colloidal scale, as it can govern the self-organization of particles into hierarchical structures and ultimately into the desired material. However, conventional methods have not been able to achieve the desired goals; and therefore a substantial need exists to formulate an efficient, as well as effective, method and system for achieving precise assembly techniques, in particular self-assembly methods and systems and also the ability to shape colloids for self-assembly.